redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Clockworthy
--Dannflow Talk! 21:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) and Welcome to Redwall wikia , if you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: Zaran Rhulain Message me!, :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Jude Ethulia 1 and 2 :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight 1,2, and 3 :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Okay Righto then, thank you very much!--Clockworthy 13:49, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Hahahaha!! Third!!! TEehee! Any, welcome to Redwall Abbey, Clockworty (I've alaway wanted to say that!) A tip on your sig- here's what mine looks like: Image:Matthias2.JPG| 20 px | User talk: Shieldmaiden |Talk!]] Cut and paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) 2.)Here's what to edit: A.)Replace my name with yours B.)change the color (if desired) C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. 3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. It must be Precisely right to work Here's a list of colors that work- Red blue crimson saffron green teal orange purple yellow black silver 4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. 5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences 6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. 7.) Paste the signature in the signature box OK! Zaran Rhulain has a list of other colors- ask him about it, cause the only ones I remember are tomato and wheat. Good Luck, Matey! Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:02, 18 December 2008 (UTC) BY THE FUR!!! GRRR this isn't working! Sorry the sig thingy you need to cut and paste is turning out wrong. Sambrook knows alot about it- you could ask him about it. Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:08, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Haha XD and Heya HEy Clockworthy, I am Sambrook The otter (Nicknamed the artist because I do art work for mysefl , Zaran, sorren, and any one else) But for now, I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy * Orchid * lime * Maroon * Aqua * Aquamarine * Turquoise * Magenta * Chocolate * Cyan * Salmon * Goldenrod * Fuchsia * Khaki * Olive * Thistle * Tomato * Wheat * Red * blue * crimson * saffron * green * teal * orange * purple * yellow * black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! P.s. If it works, can you show me? I love feedback! Sambrook the otter Talk! You've done well Shield maiden ^_^ Good job You might want to increase the number of pixels for your picture. (BTW, I'm near the end of Chapter 12. Heehee!) Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) hmm... When you put it in the "signatures" box, did you check "raw signature"? [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 15:13, 19 December 2008 (UTC) YAY!! Finally, another Dwopple Fan!!!! 'Mista Stickabee' Shieldmaiden Talk! 15:40, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, lol. Well, Im glad its working :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 20:59, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Yay, its great to have another supporter for The Last Stand. Your Moriel and Treil is coming along nicely too. It seems to be that there could be a rift growing between Moreil and Matchlin, I hope they don't become enemies. But your story is different in good way too, its a good story that does not originate in Mossflower and that is what makes it unique. Keep writing Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Wow, your story is coo, man. KIU, matey!~ BTW, your sig turned out well! Shieldmaiden Talk! 18:40, 22 December 2008 (UTC) So who do you like better- Mad Maudie or Deyna? You're story ROCK!! Redwaaaaaaaaaall!!Shieldmaiden Talk! 20:13, 22 December 2008 (UTC) there is A really cool picture of Deyna on his page- the color one of him in water. I have it as my desktop. Shieldmaiden Talk! 20:16, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Okay . . . I'll give a basic overview of Chap. 6, and if you still don't understand anything, let me know. Okay, here goes: Brome, Grumm and Keyla are worried about Tullgrew and Celandine. Keyla points out that it was raining a minute ago, but Brome counters that with the point that people may die out of the phropecy. Back at redwall, Ivy is singing a song which rose taught her while she was sleeping, and Martin realizes he knows the words and tune. He sees scenes from Redwall right before, during, and after the tapestry is stolen, and the figures he sees on the tapestry part after his are Swarrt, Gabool, Greypatch, Mariel, Dandin, Joseph the bellmaker, Tarquin, Durry quill, Colonel clary, brigandier thyme, Hon rosie, Mellus, shad, and saxtus. The part after shows the reurring above characters in Bellmaker, including gael, serena, truffen, rab streambattle, and Muta. The familiar-looking otter is Finnbarr Galedeep. The part with th eblue-eyed weasel is Ferahgo, Samkim, Arula, Urthclaw, and Urthwyte. He sees Methusaleh sewing the tapestry back together, then comes back to redwall. Meanwhile, the questers are reunited and Brome begins to teell their story. At noonvale, Ziunzdican sets the walls on fire. See, I liked the idea that the redwallers chronicled the adventures even after martin's death. Any questions? Shieldmaiden Talk! 21:39, 22 December 2008 (UTC) HP wiki? What's HP? I thought that was a printer. Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:14, 23 December 2008 (UTC) NEW SECTION! New section added to A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 17:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Well I asume all wildcats do, because Tsarmaina did.--Tree Climber Talk! 20:36, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ANOTHER UPDATE! New section added in A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 04:40, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hope you have a nice b-day. Yeah, I'm going to start a fan fic. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 05:12, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Thank you ^^ can't wait to read it! My story will most likely be up later. Its title is A Coneslinger's Revenge. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 17:28, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Best wishes today, and have a Happy New Year!! Just Fren I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 5:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE! HAPPY NEW YEAR, CLOCKWORTHY!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Have a Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 01:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ??????????????????? ?? DTV is what? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Update Chapter 25! hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!!! |Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) You don't have to answer, but how old are you? Pinedance Coneslinger What do you think of my story?--Pinedance Coneslinger 16:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yikes! You're 4 years older than me! I'm starting to wonder if I'm the youngest here. Pinedance Coneslinger What do you think of my story?--Pinedance Coneslinger 23:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I wondr will seeing Moriel fighting on redwall's side make him ever insaner than he is now, or will he come to his senses? BTW, Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, Martin Such a nice guy- I'll be updating soon as I check on something- then I update! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:12, 4 January 2009 (UTC) he was tehre, he participated, HE COUNTS! (But then, you're the wirter. What you say goes.) XD Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Korvuss Skurr In fooling treil and making him trelland. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) A sequel to Long patrol or a prequel to MX? BTW, when I finish one of my two stories, I'm starting another. Not telling when set . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:18, 6 January 2009 (UTC) NOTE there is debate on wheteher Ugan Nagru was really a Marlfox- maybe you could mention that . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:33, 6 January 2009 (UTC) update Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Chapter 29. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:46, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I have to get off now, but I'll be on again in no mor than 15-20 minutes. BTW, Have you read Outcast of Redwall? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:47, 6 January 2009 (UTC) It was OK There's a vid on Youtube called something like "Bryony and Veil- friend or foe" Pretty goo. Another good one for MTW is "So far away Redwall". I have it on my user page Ijust had an interesting thought, sort of a cross between two Redwall books . . . hehehehe, not telling until I finish one of my fan fics! muahhahahahahahaaa!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Nice sig, Clockworthy. I never knew hares could walk on walls, lol. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:51, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Once every what? I don't understand yer post on MTWRTNP#'s talkpage. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:42, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ok, Ok, oK, OK, OK I won't delete it. Just YOU don't delete Treil. Muahahah- wait till you see what I have in store for Teaselpaw! Mossfloweeeeeeeeeer!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:03, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Can I request a picture? Pinedance Coneslinger What do you think of my story?--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Details Thanks. Could you draw Pinedance from my story for me? She's a pretty young squirrel with deep blue eyes, walnut colored fur, and light brown paws. Her weapon is a sling and she has netting full of green pinecones on her back cause she's a Coneslinger. She's wearing a blue dress with green trim. If you need more details just let me know. If you want I can do a picture in exchange for you. Pinedance Coneslinger What do you think of my story?--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Correct me if'n UI'm wrong, But diodn't I say that Ruggan Bot kiklled Rab? Alos, yeI also said that the Juska bor slew Mirala's family, only Belladonna killed her dad. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:01, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ---- ...sure--Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 12:45, 14 January 2009 (UTC) My sister's Idea. I liked it, so I went for it. At first, I considered starting anothe article after that to show that it was over, but I liked this better. Wait till ya see what happens next . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Aw, dang it! I was goona write sequel to Bellmaker! Waaaaaaaa! Oh well. Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and started part four Taggerung Quest Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC)